


Game Over

by mama murderbear (Genderfluid_Chara)



Series: Talentswap Oneshots [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ....relatively, Angst, Character Death Mentions, Gen, One Shot, Talentswap, a komaeda thats friends with junko? cryptid, also shes not the mastermind in this particular talentswap, and some others but its junko-centric, but her shortcomings arent really mentioned here, junko is a good big sister here, junko is the shsl gamer and she is Pissed™, poor mukuro :(, talent swap AU, the classes are mixed up too, this ones really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderfluid_Chara/pseuds/mama%20murderbear
Summary: Not everyone can survive a killing game.(but why did her sister have to die?)





	Game Over

The first trial had been boring, almost too easy. The only point of interest had been when her closest friend (barring her sister) had decided to try and draw the blame onto himself, “for the sake of furthering hope”, adding an element of confusion to the circle. Junko never could understand the idol, not really.

The second trial had been slightly more her speed; an arcade game as the motive (shitty though it might have been), the second child of a rich family having supposedly been murdered during the years they were told they had forgotten.

The third trial, well….this was personal.

Nobody messed with Junko Enoshima's little sister and got away with it. Her twin, with her sweet smile and her storm grey eyes and her freckles; her twin, who helped her build up her gaming computer, who was the greatest programmer to live; her twin, who could flip from her usual kind nature to quietly dangerous if someone tried to hurt Junko (as if they'd succeed); her twin, whose gentle voice she would not hear again.

_ (Somewhere in her grief, Junko managed to feel bad for Peko. Fuyuhiko had also been a victim, and everyone knew that the musician had been close to the photographer.) _

She swore to herself that she would bring the one who did this to justice.

She and Peko investigated together, quiet and bitter. Mikan offered to help, but they declined. No matter how sincere the princess was, she couldn't truly understand why the pair needed to do this on their own.

When the time came to ride down Monokuma Rock, Junko settled herself in the corner Mukuro usually stood in. Nobody questioned her; they just went to their own unofficially assigned places in the elevator.

_ (Somehow, Monokuma had cured Nagito’s illness, despite it not being a strain of the despair disease. That’s not to say Junko was complaining, especially not when her friend wrapped her in a gentle hug.) _

The trial went by in a whirlwind, with Peko and Junko revealing evidence faster than anyone could refute it, Naegi offered some clues that they had missed, and even Nagito was legitimately trying to help apprehend the killer.

They were all surprised when they had to point their fingers at the SHSL Cook as the culprit.

_ (Not surprised enough for Hinata to not have to hold Junko back from leaping across the podiums and strangling Byakuya. The lucky student apologized and pointed to the eHandbook, quoting the rule against violence disappointedly.) _

He accepted his fate readily, if not arrogantly. Junko’s eyes burned as she watched his execution with justified malice.

_ (Junko Enoshima did not cry. This was a rule established early on. Even if she got really frustrated with her game-streaming microphones and cameras, even if an ending was emotional enough to bring her close to tears, she would not let them fall. However, if she cried quietly in her cottage after the trial, she didn't mention it.) _

**Author's Note:**

> this is why you cant let me have nice things


End file.
